THWAMO Book 2: Of Love and Legacies
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: King Bowser has just borne the heir to both the Chaos and Mushroom Kingdoms, but an old enemy returns to disturb the peace. This enemy returns with some powerful allies from faraway lands...will he Queen Peach and her knight Luigi be able to make some allies as well to save their nations! mentions of prev. slash & mpreg. Future Slash. Continuation of Two Halves Will Always Make One
1. Chapter 1

_6 months later_

Bowser awoke to the familiar cries of his son one clear and sunny morning.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he playfully huffed, rising from his enormous bed and making his way to the bassinet just a few steps from it. He peered down into and saw his wailing son demanding to be fed.

"Let me just get the bottle and we'll have you fed in no time," he promised picking up his child. He'd reached the bottle and began to feed his son, whom he affectionately calls 'B.J.'

As soon as B.J was calmed, Ray walked in with today's schedule and greeted his king.

"Good morning, your Majesty, and good morning little Majesty." he cooed to the infant who was too busy being fed to really know what was going on around him.

"Good morning, Ray. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, you don't have a great deal to do today. I just need you to go over these decrees and make them official, and you also have a speech scheduled for today."

"Ah yes, more of the same 'don't antagonize the Mushroom Kingdom and peace stuff, huh?"

"Yes, your grace. It seems we are making some progress, but a little bolstering of the troops never hurt."

"Agreed, is there anything else?"

"Well, I have received word that Master Luigi will be visiting sometime today."

"Is he? Well, I wonder what the occasion is..."

"Can't a friend just drop in to say 'hello'?" Luigi said nonchalantly, perched on the sill of the window.

Bowser turned around slowly, not wanting to jostle the little one who had just finished his meal and was drifting back to sleep.

"What I meant," Bowser chuckled. "was what the occasion was for you announcing your pending arrival. You normally just show up."

"Well, I am known for being considerate from time to time, but I'm not here only on a social call."

"What is it?"

"It's Mario, he's escaped."

"Hm, that's not good. But he shouldn't have his powers anymore, so it should be fine."

"Well, you see, that's my concern. He didn't break out on his own...someone helped him."

"Perhaps you'd better come in and start from the beginning."

"Last night at around 8 or so, the Queen and I were going over some paperwork, when all of a sudden we heard a huge explosion. We dashed to to source and found Mario's cell had been destroyed and was blazing. Through the flames Mario and I made eye contact and I watched as he and someone else made a break for it. Just as I was about to give chase, another explosion hit. I had to get the Queen to safety, and by the time I returned to the cell, they were long gone. Normally, I would trace Mario by his aura, but since it's been dramatically weakened, I can't pick it up."

"This is alarming. I'll definitely up the security around here."

"I think that's for the best, Mario's never been one to forget a grudge and you and I are at the top of his list. He won't be a problem, it's his accomplice that worries me. We just don't know what they're capable of."

"Right. Well, thank you for the information. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure, alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Bitterlands.

"Thanks for getting me outta there, uh..."

"You can just call me, Ganon"

"Pft, seriously? That's your name?"

"Well, no. But I can't give away all my secrets just yet, can I?"

"Uh, whatever dude. Thanks again," Mario said beginning to walk away.

"And just where are you going?"

"I'm going ho-" Mario remembered that he didn't have a home anymore. Neither the Queen or Luigi would want to be anywhere near him, and it was all that demon's fault.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, then what do you say we make a little deal. I'll give you everything you want, everything you need to do what you want and all I need is one little thing."

"And that is?"

"Your soul."

"M-my soul? No way man! You're crazy."

"Am I? I guess so. I just thought you may have wanted your aura restored, the same aura you could use to take down those who have wronged you like your ex boyfriend, perhaps?" He smiled evilly.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't really matter now does it? You've already refused."

"Now, wait a minute." Mario shouted. Could he trust this guy? If what he said was true, he could get rid of Bowser and Luigi once and for all. They would pay for what they had done. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted more. He looked up with evil in his eyes, "Deal."

Ganon cackled and began the incantation. '_Est Dominus del Mort, Vil Viris deft poxir! Mael witrum voltus!"_

A spell circle of black flames erupted underneath Mario and began it's process. He yelled out in agony as his soul was drained from his body and in it's place was more power than he'd ever known.

"Yes...YES!" He yelled. "THIS IS IT!"

Once the spell was complete, Mario was in a deep black armor with blood red accents. His eyes, no longer the deep brown they once were, were burning with the same black flames from the spell seal.

"You are ready," Ganon said, holding Mario's soul in his right hand. "Now go forth and take your revenge!"

"With pleasure," he grinned and in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Bowser and Luigi were playing with B.J in Bowser's chambers when all of a sudden a huge explosion rang out.

"What was THAT?!" Bowser yelled, scaring his son.

"I don't know, I'd better check it out."

He didn't have to to get into his armor before Ray came rushing into the room.

"Your Majesty, ...I...castle...attack...Mario!"

They had heard all they needed to hear.

"Ray, I need you to take B.J into his nursery and put up your strongest barrier spells." Bowser handed him over, first kissing his forehead.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Once Ray had gone, Bowser and Luigi ran towards the explosion.

"大自然、僕の祈りを返事して、力と勇気を貸して、僕を守って！RELEASE!" Luigi yelled as they ran, and his emerald green armor had been equipped.

They got to the seen of the wreckage and saw Mario hovering above it.

"Well, it took you two long enough! I thought you'd never show!" he joked.

"Mario! What is this? Your powers were sealed!" Luigi yelled.

"Ah, yes. You did do that didn't you. Mighty fine job, too. But you see I've made a few friends here and there, and well...never underestimate the power of friendship."

Bowser had had enough. He had to protect the castle and his son, no matter what. He jumped into the air and yelled "DRACO FLARE!"

Mario swiftly dodged his attack and punched Bowser in the gut and crescent kicked him to the ground.

"Not now, don't you see Mummy and Daddy talking?" Mario taunted.

"Bowser!" Luigi yelled. "All right Mario, you want it, you got it."

"I call forth the Aura of the Guardian Knights. I, Luigi, summon the purified aura of the Heavens."

Luigi's armor flared and turned white and green pale green wings. He then flew up to where Mario was waiting.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mario asked. "Why you always choose to protect that thing. I mean, you guys aren't fucking are you?"

"I don't understand something as well," Luigi countered. "What in the hell did I ever see in you?!" And he sped toward Mario and the battle began.

Bowser sat up and looked at the black and white lights as they danced through the sky. He couldn't believe how much stronger Mario was. He was way out of his league now. Thankfully it looked like Luigi was putting up a good fight. So, with that Bowser decided that he'd help from the ground. He slammed both hands on the ground and a brown spell seal appeared.

"DRACO VINES!" he yelled. Huge roots shot out of the ground and began to form an enormous dragon. He ran up along the back and clapped his hands together, this time creating a yellow spell seal.

"DRACO BLITZ!" he shouted and electricity formed in his hands. He continued to run up the dragons back as it sped towards Mario's general direction.

Luigi saw, out of the corner of his eye, what Bowser was planning and led Mario directly to it.

* * *

Mario was fighting his ex with tremendous ease, he couldn't believe his new power. He slammed his fist across Luigi's face and momentarily gained an opening. Luigi suddenly darted out of the way and the next thing Mario knew there was a giant bolt of lightning shaped like a dragon headed for him. Once the lighting his he was jabbed repeatedly with what looked like vines and slammed to the ground.

Luigi and Bowser were gasping for breath, hoping that this would be the end. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

A deep demonic yell came from Mario and Bowser's vines were ignited by black flames. There was an explosion of black fire and Mario shot into the air. He was bleeding and his armor was broken in several places, but the most worrying thing was the demonic look on his face as he looked at his opponents.

"NO! You will NOT defeat me AGAIN! He sped towards the pair and began an brutal full on assault at unimaginable speeds. Bowser and Luigi fought back as hard as they could, but they just couldn't keep up with Mario's furious power boost. He slammed them both into the ground. Mario landed on Bowser and slammed his foot onto his throat.

"Finally, you'll get what you deserve. I'm going to destroy every last demon in your disgusting country and then we won't have anymore of your kind ruining anymore lives. Pest control is now my specialty.

As Bowser struggled for air, he listened to what Mario was saying. Every demon...'_B.J.!_ _I can't...I can't let him hurt my son...No..I can't...I have to...have to...'_

"aaaaAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Bowser yelled. Suddenly a burst of white light knocked Mario off of Bowser.

Luigi looked over to the light and smirked to himself, _'right on time'. _He summoned as much strength as he could and concentrated on healing himself. They just got a better chance at winning this thing.

"Hey! Mario..." Luigi called. "Just wanted to let you know...Bowser's better in bed than you'll ever be!"

Mario whipped his head around and charged for Luigi.

_'I need to distract him while Bowser changes. I hope Bowser doesn't mind the taunt. I love him like a brother...but that was a surefire way to get Mario's attention. I just have to last a few more seconds.'_

The two ex lovers resumed battle. While that was happening, there was a sound of an enormous roar. The light began to fade and in it's place stood an enormous anthropomorphic dragon in white armor tinged with orange. The dragon rose into the air and began to speak.

"Mario!" He yelled. "You will get no further. You will NOT endanger the lives of anyone ever again!"

He then held up his wrists, exposing his tortoise shell gauntlets. He fired several spikes from them and they all flew directly at Mario. He tried to dodge, but found that the spikes followed him until the pierced his spine. He let out a pained gasp and began to fly at Bowser in reliation. Unfortunately for Mario, Bowser's speed was now off the charts. Bowser reeled back and landed a punch that sent Mario crashing to the ground so hard, a huge crater was left behind.

"Time to end this," Bowser proclaimed. Luigi watched in awe as Bowser summoned a white spear. "Ignite! Divine Spear of the Ancients!" The spear erupted into flames and Bowser sent it hurtling towards the wounded Mario. Just before it made contact, Mario vanished him a huge black flame. The spear hit the ground and caused a a massive jolting of the earth. Bowser and Luigi made their way down to examine the wreckage.

"He got away," growled Bowser. "He got away again!"

"Don't worry, he'll be back." He placed a hand on Bowser's shoulder, "and we'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser and Luigi raced through the castle towards the safe room. When they arrived, they found Ray holding his barrier and a sleeping, young prince in the room. Once Ray noticed the King had returned he let down his barrier.

"Your Majesty," he started, but was cut off by Bowser placing one finger over his mouth. He picked up his resting son and put a hand on his assistant's shoulder, silently thanking him for all of his work. He then made his way to his chambers with Luigi in tow.

Once B.J was set down in his bassinet, he turned to Luigi and with a solemn look on his face asked, "What was that?!"

* * *

Outside of The Chaos Kingdom's palace, a pair of blonde people approached. The boy was adorned in green with a sheath upon his back carrying a sword, while the girl was wearing a very ornate dress with jewelry no one in the Chaos Kingdom had ever seen before.

"I sensed his energy around this very castle," the girl stated. "And judging by the damage done, I'd say we're on the right path. We have to speak to the ruler."

"All right, but given the look of the citizens, I can't imagine how friendly he'll be." the boy joked, earning a wry smirk.

* * *

"What that was," Luigi stated, "was Mario, but that power...where could he have gotten such power?"

"You know, I never found out what it was that I supposedly done to him to make him hate me so much."

"It's never been you, well not originally. You see, Mario's parents were killed in front of him by a demon. He almost was killed with them, but was saved when his aura flared and protected him. It was the first time he'd experienced his powers and he vowed he'd use them to kill any demon like the one who had taken his family from him. We were demon killers by trade from a young age. His hatred for demons was a big part of our success. When we were hired to kill your father, it really hit home for him, because the princess was in danger. The same danger he'd been in earlier in his life."

"Well, I suppose I can't blame him up to a point. When you guys had taken my father, I was furious and hurt as well. I think the only reason I didn't fall on the same route was my friendship with Peach. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She was so different, so compassionate, so brave. I realize now that we aren't meant to be anything but good friends, but it took some getting used to. I'm glad I managed to get B.J out of the deal, though. It's good to have family, to have someone to protect. Don't get me wrong, I'd protect my nation with everything I have, but it's different with him. Y'know?"

"I have an idea," Luigi sadly stated. "I used to feel that way about Mario. I was blinded by my affections. I couldn't see what he was becoming, how his hatred was changing him. By the time I realized it, it was too late. He was too far gone. We have to figure out where that aura he possesses came from and find out more about the benefactor."

"Speaking of which, my new powers..." Bowser unsurely queried.

"Your Guardian Knight Aura. I told you you'd be getting them! You're pretty good with your armor."

"Thanks, never had any before. You think I can pull off white?"

"I think it suits you," Luigi chuckled.

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the chamber doors.

"Your Majesty, there are visitors here requesting an audience with you."

"I see, I'll be right there." he dutifully nodded to his right hand man. "You coming? I can show you how things are done here in the Chaos Kingdom." Bowser sneered.

"Why not?"

* * *

They made their way to the throne room and Bowser sat down with a mighty thud. He was exhausted, but he still had work to do. Luigi took his place beside the weary king and watched as a pair of humans stepped forward.

"Your highness, my name is Zelda, Queen of Hyrule and this is my husband King Consort Link." The boy nodded when he was introduced while his wife continued. "We've come to inquire about any massive dark energies in the area as of late."

"Greetings, I am King Bowser Ryuukame Koopa II, monarch of the Chaos Kingdom. Dark energy, you say? Can you explain?"

"Well you see, an evil sorcerer from our lands, named Ganon, has been traveling across the world gathering followers. His goal is a massive takeover of the universe by stealing the souls of the strongest warriors he encounters. With their souls in his possession, he grants them immense power from his artifact known as a Triforce. We've followed his energy signals as well as his accomplices to this general area."

"Mario..." Luigi gasped. "That's what happened! That's where that power came from."

"Yes, this is worrying." Bowser stated. "We have an idea of what you mean. An...acquaintance of ours may be under the control of the man you speak of. We engaged him in battle and narrowly made it out alive."

"You must be quite strong indeed, your Majesty," Link complimented the monarch.

"Yes, well it was mostly due to my friend here. This is Luigi, he's a knight for a neighboring kingdom and my closest ally."

Everyone bowed to each other. The Zelda raised her head and looked at Bowser. "It seems we have much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

The ruler of the Chaos Kingdom relayed everything he'd learned in his battle with Mario and it seemed to be everything the Hyrulian Monarchs were looking for.

"Well, it's certain that your friend is now under Ganon's control," Zelda solemnly stated. "Link, contact our allies. Let them know that we are on Ganon's trail and to come prepared for battle."

Link just nodded and began the summoning rituals. Zelda then turned to Bowser and Luigi. "We thank you for your assistance in this matter, would you do us the honor of fighting by our side should the need arise?"

"It would be my pleasure," Bowser gruffly stated. "As King, I've got to protect my nation from all threats. I cannot speak for my friend, however."

"I will relay everything we've discussed to my Queen. She's also an acquaintance of the possessed warrior and is at risk as well. I believe I can speak with certainty when I say that you have not only the support of the Chaos Kingdom, but the Mushroom Kingdom as well."

Luigi said with a polite bow. He then turned to Bowser and shook his hand. "I'll be back later and the three of us can come up with some plan of defense."

"Sounds good. Safe travels, buddy." Luigi nodded and was off in a flash of green light. "Now these allies you were discussing, can you tell me more about them?

"Of course, Your Highness..."

"Bowser will do just fine."

"Ok, Bowser. Our allies are warriors like yourself who have fought the minions of Ganon firsthand and have lived to tell the tale. As of now, our team consists of the Prince of Skyworld, Icarus Serafima, but he goes by Pit. There's also the Prince of Altea, Marth and the leader of a mercenary group known as 'StarFox', Fox McCloud. Out of us Pit's the only one not to have someone he knows taken over by Ganon.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Fox's lover Wolf O'Donnell, Marth's best friend Ike and now your acquaintance Mario have all been corrupted by Ganon. Ganon was the King of a smaller nation near Hyrule who hated us and our ways. When he stole the TriForce of Power, his lust for control only grew." Link explained.

"You see, Link and I are the other two parts of the TriForce. Let me explain, The TriForce is a sacred relic in our homeland that was created by the Goddesses of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The relic is able to grant any wish of the holder, Ganon found this out and sought it out with all of his might. Upon finding it, the relic split into three parts, because only a person with all three traits can control the whole TriForce. He was given the TriForce of Power, Link was gifted the Triforce of Courage, and I, the TriForce of Wisdom. His goal is to destroy us, make the Triforce whole once again, and get his ultimate wish. We've been engaged in combat with Ganon for years now, but this new tactic is a new low, even for him. We have to stop him before his influence becomes too great."

Bowser just nodded, taking in all of what he was being told. This was shaping up to be quite the battle. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I will fight alongside you under one condition...we keep the battle away from this building. No matter what, this building must be protected at all costs."

"Why? Is this castle sacred to your people?" Link asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just...my infant son is here."

"You're a father? That's wonderful. You have our word that should any skirmish break out, your son will be protected. I can teleport him away if needed." Zelda reassured.

Bowser was a bit more relieved. He was about to voice his appreciation, when a soft beam of white light shone from the ceiling.

"They're here." Zelda said and rushed over to the light.

Suddenly, three silhouettes appeared in the light and it began to fade. When it did, a young boy wearing what looked to be a revised tunic and alarge pair of white wings, an anthropomorphic fox with a blond mohawk leading to a ponytail dressed in partial military armor, and a blue-haired young man with a crown and very ornate clothing stood before them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." the blue-haired boy said shaking his head.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," The winged boy smirked.

The fox just surveyed his surroundings, possibly looking for potential threats. "Alright Link, where are we?"

"This is the Chaos Kingdom's Palace and this," he said gesturing towards Bowser, "is their ruler and one of our new allies, King Ryuukame Bowser Koopa II."

"A new friend?!" The winged boy yelped and flew directly to Bowser and extended his hand. "Hi! I'm Pit! Nice to meet you! That's Marth," he said pointing to the blue-haired boy, "and that...obviously...is Fox."

Marth politely nodded and and shook the Chaos King's hand and Fox gave a small salute and a small grin.

"So what do we know so far?" Fox asked getting right to business.

"We know that Ganon has been here and taken over a friend of theirs and caused quite a bit of damage."

"I wouldn't use the word friend," Bowser said through gritted teeth. "But he does have a personal vendetta against me, which means we can expect another attack and soon."

"Right. We should prepare ourselves, then. Is there anywhere we can lodge and rest, your Highness." Marth asked.

There are plenty of rooms here, my assistant Ray can show you around. RAY!" he bellowed.

Ray came bounding down the hall as quickly as he could, but there was a hindrance. He was carrying a wailing infant at the same time.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, he's just woken up from his nap and is a bit fussy." he said handing the child over to his parent.

"It's quite alright, if you don't mind, these people will be staying with us for a while. Prepare rooms for them and tell the kitchen to prepare a feast tonight." He said while quieting his son.

"Right away, sir." and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

The warriors made their way through the enormous castle and admired all of the technology around them. Luigi had returned from the Mushroom Kingdom with confirmation of their alliance. He was currently assisting Bowser and Ray with the tour.

"This place is amazing!" Pit whispered to Fox.

"It is, his mechanic must be amazing." Fox whispered back.

"Actually gentlemen, all of the modifications were made by me. I'm a bit of a tech buff, so to speak."

"Amazing, we could use someone like you back at the Manor."

"Manor?" Bowser asked.

"Smash Manor, it's where we who are fighting against Ganon's dark powers live. We're a motley crew to say the least." Marth chuckled. "I am the Prince of my nation, Altea."

"I'm the leader of a mercenary team from another galaxy known as Star Fox." Fox added.

"I'm the Prince of Skyworld, son of Goddess Palutena." Pit explained.

"And you know our story," Link said gesturing towards himself and Zelda.

"There seem to be a lot of royalty and important people in your ranks." Bowser acknowledged.

"That's really a coincidence. There are others, of course. They're off fighting other minions in other areas. Perhaps one day, you could visit the Manor and meet them." Marth cheerfully suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." Bowser said. He looked down in his arms and looked into the bright eyes shining back at him. _'It wouldn't be so bad to get away, would it? Just for a bit.'_ he thought.

Suddenly, the earth shook. That only meant one thing. Mario was back.

"We're under attack! We need to get out there." Fox yelled.

"Wait, my son! I can't fight with him so close."

"I'll take him to Peach!" Luigi volunteered. "I'll need a distraction, but I can get there fast enough to get back and help fight."

Bowser thought for a bit, then the earth began to move once more. There was no more time. He handed B.J. over to the green clad man.

"You keep him safe!" Bowser yelled.

"Of course. My nephew couldn't be in any better hands!" he said.

"Let's move out!" Fox said. And they raced towards the source of the trouble. Luigi took an alternate route while transforming into his Guardian Armor.

The now stood just outside the caste and what they saw shocked them. Bowser recognized the figure as Mario but he was enormous! He stood taller than the castle itself. His armor was darker and gave off a black mist.

Fox prepped his blaster. Pit summoned his bladed arch, Marth drew his sword. Link readied his blade. Zelda transformed into what looked to be a man with half of his face covered. Bowser went into Guardian Mode. And like that, the battle began.


End file.
